geoadventurefandomcom-20200223-history
Byzantine Street
and friends. Byzantine Street at its earliest starts at 10:00 PM, and usually ends at 4:00 in the morning barring special after events. Some events of Byzantine Street include: Convenience Nights, Cheat Street, Fappy Fridays and the REALLLLLLLL Smash tournament. Description Byzantine Street can best be described as a fraternity of sorts with like minded people and a highly diverse age demographic. The area that usually hosts this is nicknamed the Monotoli Building. Byzantine Street is generally at its most lively in very late times like 12:00 but the semi official starting time is 10:00 PM. The initial contacts were Deadfishes many friends and the benefactor was Pasquale who seen this as a easy way to get more business for his hotel-restaurant-store mix. Gradually there were many set in stone activities that were established some of which entail going into different areas. Besides Pasquales Pizza Palazzo, Burger King is one of the most popular restaurants with the Byzantine Streeters; Pasquale does not seem to care about this considering Burger King, "A whole different niche of a restaurant." The Byzantine Streets inhabitants are very fierce and vocal in their opinions usually and the many common opinions shared by its inhabitants have caused a strong unity amongst most of the consistent members. Byzantine Street has adopted Freegian as the standard written language though its use is split between the standard Freegian and Dozelian, "dialect." Generally though, the use of either language is generally based more on practical factors then identifying with one form of the language in particular. All members of Byzantine Street are generally asked to provide a pseudonym out of respect for privacy though its actual use is optional within Byzantine Street itself. For the sake of privacy and potentially safety though, any online mention of Byzantine Street members use their pseudonyms with special exceptions. Usually when making a pseudonym the person is asked to think of a character they liked in a show or something of this sort and if the characters name is not taken, it becomes the name of the members pseudonym. Origins Byzantine Street started after Deadfish suffered a major defeat that would later end his Deadfish Adventure Era where he was the primary martial force and spearhead for the GEOAdventurers. However with the loss of some of his hard power came a strong surge of his soft power as he realized he needed to enjoy his life. After contacting an old friend of his, Deadfish was allotted some of a hotel area on the condition that Deadfish use these parties to also increase business to some of the local businesses within his hotel. This plan worked splendidly and Byzantine Street was born. This area would be called Byzantine Street. These parties consisted of many of Deadfishes various friends. Activities Convenience Nights These usually start in the later half of Byzantine Street. Basically around 1:00 to 4:00 in the morning. The group designates a deli that the group will descend upon and intensely crowd. Usually the Deli is judged based on how versatile its services are, how rarely they go there, how many gimmicks it has to offer and how cheap what they offer is. Pizza Power/ Water Warriors Originally this event was known as Water Warriors but came to be known as Pizza Power instead after a growing inside joke suggesting water and pizza are virtually the same thing. Basically this activity consists of a water fight often done in a empty parking lot or Bloomingdale Park. Realllll smash tournament Basically this was a tournament set up by Deadfish with an extremely high reward designed to revive the place. Deadfish had tasked GEO to win this at one point so he can reject the prize saving Deadfish the trouble of coming up with a reward. Despite being planned to be a scam, this ended up being a legitimate victory on GEOs part because of the clown like fighting style some of the Byzantine Streeters had. It was assumed by Deadfish that most Byzantine Streeters have almost never genuinely got into a fight for their entire life. Cheat street Byzantine Street is also notorious for its Yugioh section, known for its diverse level of cheaters. Money matches are the norm so the stakes are higher and the best cheaters win. The comically large amount of blatant cheaters gave this part of Byzantine Street the name, "Cheat Street." Decks used are stylized with little emphasis on a archetype more often then not. Their usually described as being like from the Animes. Some extra deck signature monsters, some monsters designed to bring them out along with some other gameplay gimmicks like maybe burns. A somewhat rarer phenomenon are people trying to play with made-up cards. Usually if people are not cheating here there usually acting really obnoxious. Kool Kids Karaoke/ Klub Most of the Byzantine Streeters for whatever reason loved doing Karaoke very often from their own fan made songs so much so that Pasquale had set aside a part of his building from the pizzeria to make a serviceable karaoke stage. It was originally called the Kool Kids Klub due to being designed more as a lounge area but the name would soon get changed to Kool Kids Karaoke when karaoke came to dominate as the activity of choice for the area. Other hangouts After spending some time in Byzantine Street the Byzantine Streeters may opt to hangout in a different areas like Bloomingdale Park and the aforementioned delis The Byzantine Streeters may even take a carpool to some other areas like, Rustys Corral, Castle Climax and Gimmick Mountain. Category:To do Category:Organizations in the GEOAdventures